Princess in a Tower
by Jaid and Snow
Summary: The twins are kidnapped, and it's up for Sora and Roxas to rescue them. Will the princesses be saved by their prince in time? Spin-off to our story "When Two Worlds Collide". Oneshot. SoraxOC RoxasXOC


**A/N: **LOL, there's minor spoilers if you haven't seen any of the following Disney movies... Aladdin, Hercules, and Tangled.

**DISCLAIMER: **Jaid and Snow don't own anything familiar to you, such as Kingdom Hearts and Disney. We only own the storyline and Danielle and Raziel c:

**Tip:** Read this with the 1/2 alignment. It makes it easier on the eyes.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, four teenagers named Roxas, Sora, Raziel, and Danielle, were sitting upon a couch, watching Disney movies, whilst eating popcorn.<p>

"Why did we have to watch this, again?" Sora asked.

"Cause you love us." Danielle replied, shoving kernels of popcorn into her mouth.

"Shhh! Aladdin's sneaking into the castle to rescue- EWWW! Jasmine why do you have to kiss Jafar? Eww!" Raziel exclaimed.

They continued to watch 'Aladdin'. The girls sighed when Aladdin and Jasmine were finally safe and in each others arms. The guys just looked at each other, rolling their eyes. This movie was so cheesy. As the movie credits roll, Danielle walks over the DVD shelf and grabs another Disney movie. This time it was 'Hercules'.

Danielle sat back down, and after getting into the movie for a while and still shoving popcorn in her mouth, Hercules rescues Meg's spirit, and places it onto her body. Meg was alive again. And once more the girls sigh, their eyes held a dreamy look.

As they watched more and more Disney movies throughout the day, the guys recognized something. Every time a princess would be rescued, the girls would sigh. Would it be that they liked the idea of being princesses and being saved by their prince charming?

The last movie they watched was the movie 'Tangled'.

"He's not gonna die will he?" Raziel said, her eyes watering.

"He can't! Eugene cannot die! He needs to leave the tower with Rapunzel, and live happily ever after with her!" Danielle choked out. The twins held hands while crying. The boys rolled their eyes, at their girlfriends' emotional behavior right now. Well, Eugene did live again and live happily ever after with Rapunzel while the girls did their happy dance in front of the TV.

The Roxas and Sora shared a knowing glance, smirking, and nodding. They were planning something.

As the movie credits rolled again, the girls kept crying over all of the drama and sadness in all the movies. They wiped their eyes on the sleeves of their Snuggies and weeped into each others arms.

The boys, still smirking, the girls finally took notice after realizing that they weren't comforting them, nor were they feigning to cry with them.

"Hey guys...why wont you lend a hand and comfort us instead of smiling and whispering to each other?" Danielle said, her eyes red and teary. Raziel was bawling, looking at Roxas with sadness.

The boys shrugged and gave their ladies a comforting hug, they looked at each other as the girls' backs were away, whispering and planning their mission...

* * *

><p>The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Instead of Roxas and Sora meeting the girls to get lunch, they met up with their guy friends, Riku, Axel, and Demyx.<p>

The boys walked to them in a fast pace, as if they there delivering important information. I mean, I guess it was pretty important information.

"Hey, Sora." Riku greeted, seeing his best friend and his brother. "Roxas."

"Hey." they both said. The other two boys, Demyx and Axel, said hello back.

"How would you guys like to help us do something?" Sora said, just wanting to get it over with.

Axel, Riku, and Demyx had a puzzling look on their faces, determining whether they wanted to do it or not.

"Depends. What's in it for us?" Demyx spoke, opening his can of soda. The sound of the metal opening was crisp. The soda lightly bubbled out of the can, Demyx sipped it up and burped. "Sorry."

They all laughed. "After you're done, we can go get a pizza or we can go to a noodle shop, I guess."

The boys went into deep thought and sat there, their hands placed on their chins, having the pouty look as they were thinking of doing it or not.

"What do we have to do anyways?" Axel said.

"All you have to do is..." Roxas and Sora huddled up with the three guys and whispered them the plan. When they pulled away, they smiled, "So how about it?"

"We accept." they smiled and did that bro handshake with one another.

* * *

><p>"Ray..." Danielle said, sounding a bit gloomy. It was their last class and their teacher was talking, lecturing about the importance of fairy tales and romance novels.<p>

"Yeah?" Raziel sounded gloomy as well. She payed no attention to the man in front of the white board, showing how to write a perfect romance scene and recommending which romance books are best. He instructed the students and told them the different types of romance genres there were. There was the cliches, the science fiction ones, and et cetera.

"Is it me, or Roxas and Sora have been ignoring us lately?" she sighed.

"Yeah, it does... is it because we're really cheesy and cliche?"

"I think... should we be concerned?" Danielle said. She looked over to the clock, seeing that the bell was just about to ring. She counted the seconds, tapping her fingers at each passing second.

_**Ring**_. Finally.

The students sighed and silently cheered, leaving the classroom. Each of them eager to leave the school.

The girls were walking down the halls, still gloomy about the fact that their boyfriends haven't talked to them since yesterday. They navigated through the crowded halls and swam through the ocean of passing students. They finally got to the entrance of the school, looking for Sora and Roxas. Every single day after school, the girls would be escorted home by the two boys, but they weren't outside and nowhere to be seen at the time.

They waited rather impatiently for them, tapping their feet and sitting at the front, just waiting. Soon, the boys ran past the girls, the girls were overjoyed, but at the same time a bit mad.

"Sora! Roxas!" they said, the boys stopped in their tracks and ran back to them, grabbing their hands.

Sora said, "Danielle, please understand, sorry about today. We have something to do,"

"And it's really important, so please, please, we'll make it up for later, okay? Bye." Roxas finished. They kissed their cheeks and ran again.

The girls were shocked. They had plans? How.. mean.

"You girls need a walk home?" Riku said coolly, who was leaning against a wall with Demyx and Axel.

The girls smiled reluctantly, "Yeah, sure. That sounds nice."

They all walked on the sidewalk in this order, Axel was nearest to the street, Danielle was next to him, who was next to Riku, and next to him was Raziel. Right by Raziel was Demyx, who kept slapping his thighs in a rhythmic way. Demyx smiled at her, waving with his free hand. She smiled back and then looked up at Riku.

"Riku, do you have any idea on why Roxas and Sora are ignoring us?" Raziel asked.

"No idea, _princess._" Riku said, emphasizing the word 'princess'.

"Yeah, I mean, they always try and squeeze us in even if they are busy." Danielle said gloomily.

The three boys just nodded, going with the flow.

"And I think I saw Sora talking to that girl in the sewing club... Oh no! what if he's secretly cheating on me. Wait no, Sora would never do that... w-will he?"

"I saw Roxas talking to that girl in that fashion club, blonde hair and blue eyes and tall. Naminé, I think her name is. I would probably believe someone if they tell me that he is secretly going out with her."

"Don't worry, girls, it's okay. They aren't cheating on you. As far as I know." Axel said, patting Danielle's back.

Danielle's eyes widened and said, "What _do_ you know?" in a desperate tone.

Kind of creeped out, Axel cleared his throat and continued. "Well, I also do know is that they'd risk their lives for you princesses." the girls blushed.

"Oh stop it, I'm blushing." Raziel said, slapping her palms against her cheeks, squealing lightly. The word 'princess' just made her smile.

They kept walking towards the girls' house, dropping the conversation on their boyfriends. The girls asked how it was like, being older and all, getting close to graduation. If they liked anyone. Once they got to their street, the girls stopped, but the boys kept going.

"Hey guys, our house is right here, so we'll just go..." Danielle said. Raziel stopped too, now getting mad.

"Guys! This is our street! Bye!" Raziel shouted, thinking in her head how insolent these guys were.

The boys turned around, Riku spoke out. "Oh, well in that case, bye."

The three came toward the girls, their arms were spread, waiting for them to enter their embrace. Danielle entered Riku's as Raziel went into Demyx's embrace.

"Bye guys, see yo–" Raziel said, but then she suddenly fell when Axel poked her somewhere in her neck. She became unconscious.

"Hey! What did you do that for–" Danielle shouted, then Axel did the same to her. She collapsed, but then...

Everything went black. The girls were still lifeless, at least for now.

"Pressure point." Axel said, pointing his finger up, "Powerful, but can be deadly. Must be used wisely."

He blew the tip of his finger and picked either girl up.

* * *

><p>Raziel woke up, but it was still black. She was in a sitting position, she tried to get up, but something constricted her arms and her torso, keeping her from rising from her seat. She was scared, she wondered where those guys were. She wondered where Roxas was. She wondered where her sister Danielle was, most importantly.<p>

"Danielle?" Raziel whimpered. "Danielle... are you out there? If you can here me, just say so..."

A few seconds passed, and there was no response. Raziel bit her lip, she was nervous. "Danielle!"

Danielle, who was strapped behind her in the same position, finally woke up from her unconscious state, "Yes, Raziel? Where are you? I can't see you... you sound so close yet so far..."

"I think I'm right behind you, I'm not sure... I'm tied up, are you?"

Danielle, thinking she wasn't strapped down, she tried to lift her arms up, but sadly, she was tied up as well. She grunted, "Yes, Ray. I can't move. I can barely feel my arms."

Then suddenly, a light filled the room. The light was blinding them, the girls closed their eyes, wincing. They were in a room, it looked like an ordinary room... but some how it was rather Fairy Tale-ified.

Danielle looked down at herself. She wore a red, blue, and yellow dress that seemed vaguely familiar. Her collar was white and high, passing her ears. She pressed her lips together, and her lips felt rather sticky... was she wearing lipstick? She puckered her lips and looked down, seeing that her lips were red. _What was going on? _She thought.

Raziel looked at her dress. Her dress seemed awfully familiar as well. Her dress was poofy and yellow, the sleeves were hanging off of her shoulders. A ballroom dress? Why couldn't she remember where this dress was from? Her hair felt curly. She flipped her hair, and as it went over her face, she saw spirals and segments of curly hair.

"Oh my god." Raziel's voice was filled with shock, "Why are we dressed like Princesses?"

Danielle, who was rather amused, smiled. "I don't know Ray, but I like it."

"I'm glad you do." a chuckle was heard. It was a familiar voice, but they couldn't pick up on who it was. They couldn't see the person who was speaking.

Raziel trembled, but realizing that she needed to take action, she shouted, "Show yourself!"

Her voice was strong, but inside she was frightened.

Slowly, a boy in a cloak came. It wasn't an Organization XIII coat, but it was just as suspicious. He uncovered his face, smiling. His long silver tufts fell below his shoulders.

"_Riku_?" the girls exclaimed in shock.

"I'm not alone." he laughed, and with a snap of his fingers, Axel and Demyx came out in cloaks as well.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Danielle yelled, waiting for an answer.

"You see, Raziel. Danielle. Or princesses. We heard about your fetish-" Riku was cut off.

"Fetish? What the hell, Riku! What fetish are you talking about?" Raziel's face was disgusted. Instead of thinking of it being a serious situation, she thought this was a joke. Fetish? What a joke.

"Well, Sora and Roxas told us about your liking with those Disney movies, being saved by your prince charming and all of that, so we thought it was-"

"A fetish?" Danielle guffawed. "You're illogical."

The boys sighed. Riku continued, "Anyways, since we heard that, we decided to kidnap you. We gave your 'heroes' a threat, saying that if they don't save you, they have to pay a price."

"Price?" Danielle squeaked out, "W-what price?"

"What do you think my princess?" Axel said, smirking. "There's two very beautiful princesses in here and also three bad guys."

Raziel and Danielle looked at each other, _they wouldn't really do that, right? Wasn't this just all pretend!_ Raziel shook her head, and glared at the three boys, "Riku, Axel, and Demyx.. you do know that I am currently a brown belt in Tenshin Kai, and next week I have my belt test to be a black belt. And once I get out of here...I will punch your face and I will kick you... where it hurts the most." She gulped.

"Please, Princess. You're all tied up. You're vulnerable without yourself being free, and most of all you're most vulnerable without knight in shining armor to save you." Axel twirled a piece of his cloak in between his fingers. He pursed his lips, obviously he was going to continue, "If you want to be saved, you simply have to say the magic words. Got it memorized?"

Danielle's eyes trailed from side to side. The first magic word popped up in her head was, "Please?"

Demyx guffawed, mocking Danielle earlier. "No! Wrong! What do they say in those movies you guys watch anyways?"

The girls sat there, somewhat dumbfounded. Together they spoke, "Um, save us, our prince?"

"Now you got it, but... louder." Demyx smiled, his arms were crossed and his feet were planted on the ground, waiting.

On the top of their lungs, they shouted, "Save me, my prince!"

And as if on cue, Sora comes with some heavy looking chain mail and armor, along with Roxas behind his tail wearing the same thing. Sora just punched Demyx.

The girls blinked. _What just happened..? _That was the only thing going on in the twin's head.

The spiky headed boys looked at the twin girls, who were obviously lost, winking.

"We're here to save you, princesses." Roxas stated. Raziel smiled at him, looking at him with her brown hues. She swooned, seeing how cute Roxas was in his armor. She wanted to go to him and give him a hug, but the fact that she was tied up prevented her from doing it.

Raziel's eyes soon went wide, she saw Axel with a 'sword', attempting to stab her boyfriend. Without warning, Raziel yelled, "Roxas! Behind you!"

"Huh?" he turned only seeing Axel holding that poorly made sword, aiming it at him. He took out his 'sword', and once Axel took a swing. Roxas blocked it, trying to push him off.

Riku saw Demyx, and he ran towards his ally, trying to recover him. But before he got there, Sora stepped in, blocking his way to reach Demyx. Riku stepped back, his hand in his sheath, reaching for his 'sword'. He looked as if he was ready to strike.

"If you want to get to your team mate, you must get through me." Sora he pointed his sword at Riku.

"Sora, you make it sound like a game. _Team mates_. You're still the same kid I once knew." he retorted.

Sora, angered by his words, he swung his sword against the silver haired boy, but Riku dodged the hit. His cape didn't make it though.

"My.. cape..." he held the remaining fabric. "You're going to pay, Sora."

"Come at me, bro." he smirked, waving the piece of cloth. Riku rushed to the spiky haired brunette, grunting.

The girls watched, cheered, and tried to break free. They struggled to get the knots out, but it was no use.

"Go Sora, go!" Danielle cheered her guy on, bouncing in her seat. Little did they know, Demyx regained conscience. He strategically planned that if he slowly crawled to the girls, he would get the 'heroes' to give up, and so he did. No one noticed. The grunting and the slapping of the 'swords' were distracting the girls from paying attention to Demyx, who slowly stood up.

Raziel felt a breeze next to her, seeing it was a now conscience Demyx. She screamed. Roxas, who didn't look like he was winning, heard his princess shout.

"Raziel! I'll save you!" he was worn out by this time. As he dodged Axel's blows, he ran and rolled dramatically to Raziel, punching Demyx with his metal hands, making him unconscious again. He went over to his princess, putting a metal armored hand on her shoulder.

"Raziel, dear. Art thou okay?" his cerulean pools worriedly looked into her chocolate coloured ones.

"Yes.." she grinned at his old English. "But behind you! Look out!"

He turned around once again, blocking Axel. They soon engaged in battle once again.

Danielle, who was just worried and was convinced that this was just a little game, was overwrought about her prince in his struggle against Riku.

Riku and Sora repeatedly hindered each others strikes, pressing their swords together, pushing each other. They sweated, but Sora didn't want to lose. Not this battle, and especially not his princess.

An adrenaline rush went over him, and he started to overpower Riku's strength, making his sword fly out of his hands. He pointed his sword at his enemy's face.

"Who's the kid now?" Sora said, 'stabbing' Riku. Riku feigned death, falling to the ground. Sora looked at Danielle, smiling at her. But before he ran to her, he looked at Axel who was swinging his weapon at his brother who seemed to be fatigued, but not giving up just yet.

He aided his brother in the battle, and before they knew it, they 'stabbed' Axel too, and now the girls were free to be saved.

They untied the girls from the seats. Right when they were out of the arms of the ropes constricting them, they soon put themselves in the arms of their prince.

"That was entertaining." Danielle giggled, pressing herself against the cold metal armor.

"You look beautiful, you know." Sora complimented. "Very very beautiful, Dan. I'm sorry for ignoring you earlier today. I was just fixing this up. I hope you're not mad."

"Mad?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyone who plans one of my dream scenarios and saves me from a villain deserves forgiveness."

"So it's a yes?" he hoped.

"Does this answer your question, prince charming?" she tiptoed, lifting the helmet off his head, pressing her lips on his. Once she pulled away, Sora's lips had smudges of red, smiling.

With Raziel and Roxas, Roxas removed his helmet and set it down, hugging her.

"Are you okay, princess?" he asked.

"When I'm in your arms, Roxas, always." she giggled. "You look very attractive in armor. You should wear it more often." she joked.

"R-really? You think so?" he blushed.

"I'm just messing with you. You look attractive in whatever you wear." she rested her head in his chest. He rocked her back and forth, and she looked up at him, eye-to-eye.

She tiptoed, her lips brushed against his. They parted. The moment was interrupted by clapping.

The villains were clapping.

"What a happy ending." Riku said, wiping his fake tears.

"Beautiful. Just beautiful." Demyx smiled.

"Beautiful indeed." Axel smirked. "So how about we go to Noodle World and grab a bite to eat?" he suggested.

Everyone thought about it for a second.

"Hey, you owe us." Riku continued.

"Sure." everyone responded, and they went off.

But then Roxas stopped in his tracks, and everyone took notice. "Wait, we have to go in these?" he motioned his hands up and down his attire, "I kind of want to change."

Everyone agreed, and they all changed into their regular clothes, separately of course. Once they were done, they all left, giddy and happy, talking about what had last happened. They reenacted the little scenes, laughing about it on the way.

The princesses stayed right by their princes' sides, and they all walked happily ever after to Noodle World.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Jaid: <strong>So here's our one shot! We're sorry that we haven't updated 'When Two Worlds Collide' in a while, but we'll get to it as soon as possible! By the way, can you guys answer in a review what's _your_ favorite Disney Princess movie and what Princess the girls were dressed as? Thanks for reading!

**Snow:** Snow here! I hope you liked our one-shot. To the people who also reads "When Two Worlds Collide" we will be working on chapter 12 as soon as possible. Again, I hope you liked this story, and REVIEW~!


End file.
